Llegó el momento de decir Adiós
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Ahora si: Llegó el momento de decir adiós. Espero que no nos reunamos tan pronto, porque te estaré esperando pera demostrarte mi amor.


**_0olaa"_**

**_Felices vacaciones, para los que las tengas, bueno este fic esta subido desde Puerto Arista, Chiapas. Se me acaba de ocurrir y pues me fui al ciber del hotel lo escribí y ahora lo subí._**

**_Bueno espero que les guste, se titulo:_**

**_Llegó el momento de decir Adiós._**

* * *

Para ti: Mí querido Carlos.

Tu como yo sabemos que existen personas que pueden llegar a cambiar nuestras vidas, pero puede que llegue el momento de decir adiós y no es fácil, eso mismo lo sé.

Pero ¿porqué no dejarlas atrás y listo?, porque están tan apegadas a ti que te llegan a hacer falta.

A esas personas le tienes tanta confianza, ellas te escuchan, te apoyan, te valoran y, lo más importante, te quieren.

Esas personas han estado ahí tanto en los momentos felices como en los tristes, pero en estos últimos, solo ellos saben como sacarte una sonrisa.

Nunca piensas que quizá mañana sea hora de partir y, por eso mismo, no estas listo para una despedida.

Cuando alguien te dice que te tienes que mudar, o algo por el estilo, lo primero que se te pasa por la mente son esos nombres, los mismos nombres que mencionas día con día y que hasta tu familia ya se saben de memoria. Pero eso sucede por que esas personas han cambiado tu vida.

Nada de lo anterior te ayuda, quien mejor que yo para decírtelo, y puede que empieces a pensar: para que tener amigos para toda la vida si después, cuando menos te lo esperes, te pueden llegar a decir adiós o viceversa.

Yo nunca pensé que me sucedería, y quien me asegura que puedes ser tu el que se marche y me deje solo, así como lo estoy haciendo yo.

Jamás habrá alguien como tú, alguien a quien ayudar con tantos problemas y mucho menos alguien con esa sonrisa tan tuya que hasta en los momentos más tristes y frustrantes me puede sacar una a mi también.

Te extrañare, eso tenlo por seguro, me harás tanta falta que recibirás mensajes de mí todos los días y una que otra llamada, entre estos mismos.

Espero no fastidiarte, ni hacerte sentir acosado, por lo que será un largo tiempo, pero lo hago porque TE AMO y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Tal vez me llegue a gustar otra persona y, en dado caso de no volver a verte, me llegue a casar con ella. Ten por seguro que lo anterior no será por amor, porque al único que llegare a amar es a ti.

TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO….. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Me acuerdo que no creía en el amor a primera vista pero, en cuanto te vi pasar por la entrada de la secundaria, no pude evitar quererte y ahora amarte.

Te agradezco de todo corazón que tus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y que me dieras tres meses de tu amor.

¿Sabes que fue lo más feliz para mí? Fue que la primera noche en la que nos unimos en uno solo, fuera nuestra primera vez para ambos, pero lo que en realidad no tenía planeado es que tú me lo hicieras a mí.

Espero y nunca te olvides de mí y sobre todo que nos reunamos muy pronto.

Todo lo anterior era por si me tenía que ir de aquí por culpa de mis estudios, pero ahora ni siquiera estoy en la Tierra como para que suceda.

Te amo, creo que tu muy bien lo sabes y quiero que siempre sea así. No te olvidaré, tenlo por seguro.

Espero que puedas seguir con tu vida, que es lo que yo más deseo, que no te olvides de mi pero que encuentres a una persona que te ame y que tú también lo hagas.

Te estaré esperando, te guardare un lugar aquí cerca de mí, para que cuando te llegue tu tiempo yo este con los brazos abiertos y con ese abrazo te demuestre cuanto te extrañe y sobre todo cuanto TE AMO.

Ahora si,

Llegó el momento de decir Adiós.

Atte: Logan Mitchell.

* * *

Un chico de 17 años se encontraba acostado en su cama, acababa de leer esa carta por cuarta vez y al parecer nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Llevaba llorando, encerrado en su cuarto 3 días pero si contamos los días en el Hospital y los demás en los que tuvo que estar fuera, son 9 días, 9 días de sufrimiento.

Si, así es, su amado Logan ahora estaba muerto, pero todo la por culpa la tenía Kendall Knigth.

Kendall estaba enamorado del mismísimo Logan y en un intento de matar a Carlos para quedarse con el genio, en vez de apuñalar a Litos, apuñalo a Logan porque este mismo defendió a su amado.

Ahora Kendall esta en la cárcel, por que el mismo se ha entregado, y su condena ha sido cadena perpetua.

James ha estado al cuidado de Carlos, pero este mismo no ha querido salir del cuarto. James escribió la carta, que el latino estaba leyendo, por petición de Logan escribiendo como ultima voluntad antes de morir.

James termino de escribir lo que Logan le dictaba y cuando termino le prometió que se la daría a Carlos cuando ya no estuviera con ellos.

Logan murió en los brazos de Carlos justo cuando este ultimo le juraba amor eterno. Para todas las personas esto fue muy duro, pero para Carlos fue mucho peor.

Carlos se había encerrado en su cuarto con la esperanza de que pronto llegara el día de reunirse con su amado y poder decirle a todos: LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DE DECIR ADIÓS.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews para saber si mi forma de expresarme es correcta. También me gustaría saber que mensaje les ha dejado esto para saber si lo que quería transmitir pudo ser visto.**_

_**Tomo esta oportunidad para decirles que mi Long-fic "Tres cartas para Kendall Knigth" no lo podré actualizar hasta que acaben las vacaciones, que es el día en que llegaré a casa, porque bueno ahí tengo el capitulo que sigue.**_

_**Ahora si: Llegó el momento de decir Adiós.**_

_**Pero no por mucho tiempo.**_


End file.
